Love
by Mischel
Summary: "What about you Merlin?" asked once Arthur "What about you and... girls..." Merlin'll confide to Arthur about Freya in this story. About his only love, that died just 3 months ago...


**Hello everyone!**

**Here I am again. This is another Merlin story and in this story Merlin talks about Freya with Arthur-my another favorite topic :D Again I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, 'cause I'm not native speaker and I hope you'll review. Reviews make me happy :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Story: Love**

**by: Mischel**

* * *

„And what about you Merlin?" asked Arthur one day in the evening. He was laying in his bed and was thinking about many things. Mostly about him and Gwen, but then he realized something. He had never seen Merlin with a girl. He was always just doing chores, Arthur gave him. He was helping him, laughing with him, calling him names and other things. Sometimes he was really serious and looked like he knows excatly what's going on, even if Arthur didn't know it. Sometimes he told such a things, that somebody, who doesn't know him would think, he's very clever and even wise. Sometimes he looked very sad but like he didn't want to show anything. Any feelings. Something was odd on Merlin. Something different, even special. It was glowing from him always, but Arthur had no idea what it was. He just used to think, he's his friend and it doesn't matter how is he sometimes behaving.

But then again. Arthur had never seen Merlin with a girl. Just with Gwen, but Gwen was just Merlin's friend. Does he have a girl? Or did he ever have a girl? For example in Ealdor? Merlin and... a girl? Can it even happen? Arthur couldn't imagine Merlin with a girl. It wasn't possible... was it?

„What... about me?" aked Merlin. He was preparing Arthur's food on the table. He didn't pay much attention to Arthur's question, so he just continued praparing.

„What about you..." Arthur hasitated for a moment, but then he continued „... and girls?" asked he and looked at Merlin. Merlin's instant reaction surprised him. Merlin winced, stopped and he's chased to spill water all over the table. It was strange. Merlin immediately started to clean it all up. He refused to look Arthur in eyes, so he was looking only at the table.

„So, Merlin?" asked Arthur again and stood up from his bed. Then he was slowly going closer to Merlin.

„I... I, I..." tried to speak Merlin and still refused to look Arthur in eyes. Arthur was now standing right next to him and tried to look Merlin into face, but Merlin was still looking somewhere on the floor. On Merlin's mind was one word. Just one word. It was a name. Someone's name, who Merlin cared about. Someone, who was to Merlin really close. Who once was, but still is deep in Merlin's heart. Still there's someone he doesn't want to talk obout. Someone, who died 3 months ago today. Someone, who Merlin truly loved...

_Freya..._

It really hurts Merlin to talk about her. It was still very fresh and painful memory. His only love in his whole life...

„You know, me and Gwen,..." continued Arthur and tried to study Merlin's face. „So... I thought... you have to have too, you know... girl." said Arthur and looked at Merlin, who was still looking right to the floor. Tears started to form in Merlin's eyes.

„I..." started Merlin and swallowed hard. „I... had one..." said Merlin slowly. And Arthur slightly smiled. So Merlin has got a girl. He's not completely alone. That's good.

„Well, and how does she look like?" asked Arthur and smiled more.

„She... was beautiful..." whispered Merlin and tears streamed down his cheeks now.

„And... wait... " Arthur realized Merlin's tone, and that way, he said the word _was. _Something was wrong with him. Arthur looked on Merlin again, but he kept looking down on the floor. He didn't want to show his tears.

„You said... was?" asked Arthur confused. Merlin just sniffled and answered with shaky voice:

„She... sh-she's dead... She... died 3 months ago..." managed he to say and covered his face by hands. Arthur couldn't believe his own ears. Merlin had a girl and she died just 3 months ago. Arthur came closer to Merlin and hugged him. He wasn't used to hug crying people, but this was Merlin. His little, clumsy idiotic servant. His loyal friend. Best friend. And then it occurred to Arthur. The only one girl he can remember in past 3 months was that one from the cage. The druid girl. No, it couldn't be even possible... could it? But that meant Merlin released her from the cage...

„She..." tried Arthur, but Merlin cut him off.

„Freya..." said he and wiped his tears with his sleeve. Then he pulled away and looked Arthur in eyes, for first time, while this conversation.

„Was Freya... the druid girl from the cage?" asked he. Merlin looked down again, but slightly nodded. „Can..." started Merlin and cleared his throat. „Can... I go now please?" asked he.

„Of course... I don't need nothing more from you today." said Arthur and Merlin slowly left.

When was Merlin closing the door, he heard some words, he barely heard before from Arthur:

„... I'm sorry Merlin..." said Arthur. And when Merlin closed the door and was gone, he laied back in his bed and started to eat an apple, he had on the table. He started thinking again. But now not about him and Gwen anymore. Now he was thinking about Freya and Merlin.

„Hm... Freya..." said he quietly and stood up to eat his real dinner.

* * *

**Ok, this is end. Hope you all liked it and please please please review :) Yea, and again I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes...**


End file.
